


Всё началось с танца

by fandom_All_Avengers, Thurisaz7



Series: WTF Avengers plus 2019 || тексты 4 lvl [5]
Category: Exiles (Marvel)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 12:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thurisaz7/pseuds/Thurisaz7
Summary: Она не скрывала своего интереса и кружила вокруг с любопытством, завлекая в танец… И они обе действительно танцевали, с каждым новым разом прижимаясь друг к другу сильнее, вызывая смущение и вежливую отстранённость у других, и иногда — строгий взгляд капитана. Ни Валькирию, ни Бекки это не волновало.





	Всё началось с танца

  
Валькирия довольно и сыто потянулась, разминая разморённое после недолгого сна тело, наполненное приятной истомой. И улыбнулась, когда возле неё закопошилась виновница того, что большая часть ночи прошла бурно, прижимаясь к ней, оплетая руками и ногами, пряча лицо в сгибе её шеи, мазнув губами по коже. Валькирия ощутила волну нежности и желание подмять под себя это горячее тело, завладеть чувственными губами, спуститься по хрупкой девичьей шее ниже, к ключицам, к аккуратной груди, запустить руку между ног, заставляя стонать… Пожалуй, стоит покинуть палатку прямо сейчас, пока не поздно, и заняться омовением в озере.  
  
Валькирия поцеловала любовницу в лоб и осторожно выскользнула из её объятий и из-под одеяла, с улыбкой наблюдая, как та зашарила рукой в поисках тепла, обняла подушку и уткнулась в неё лицом. Быстро и небрежно одевшись и собрав густые чёрные волосы в простой хвост, Валькирия покинула палатку и оглянулась. Лагерь ещё спал, за исключением нескольких дежурных, да у костра уже сидела капитан Пэгги Картер, хмурясь и сосредоточено что-то записывая, то и дело сверяясь с картой. Всегда собранная и безупречная, причёска — волосок к волоску, вызывающая красная помада на губах, уверенный взгляд. Штаб знал, кого сделать Капитаном Америка.  
  
Но вниманием Валькирии полностью завладела главная чертовка в отряде — Ребекка Барнс, или просто Бекки. Энергичная и лёгкая, с мягкой улыбкой и, несмотря на взросление во время войны, жизнелюбивым блеском в глазах, по-мальчишески коротко стриженная и умеющая очаровать с первого взгляда. Она не скрывала своего интереса и кружила вокруг с любопытством, завлекая в танец… И они обе действительно танцевали, с каждым новым разом прижимаясь друг к другу сильнее, вызывая смущение и вежливую отстранённость у других, и иногда — строгий взгляд капитана. Ни Валькирию, ни Бекки это не волновало.  
  
Они любили танцевать, дразнились, и однажды Бекки поцеловала её. Первая. Валькирия видела в глазах вопрос, но быстро избавила от неуверенности, отвечая на поцелуй, вжимая собою в ближайшую стену казармы. Проклятый синий жилет с трудом поддавался, хотелось разорвать его, но вряд ли бы Бекки это оценила, в свою очередь, не оставаясь в долгу от раздражения, что снять воинское облачение аса ещё сложнее.  
  
Они целовались почти яростно, руки сталкивались в жадном стремлении коснуться друг друга, избавиться от досадной преграды в виде одежды. Рядом послышались шаги, и они обе, не сговариваясь, бросились бежать на верхний этаж, заперлись в ближайшей комнате, посмеиваясь, и еле добрались до кровати, чтобы броситься в объятия друг друга.  
  
Они не афишировали свои отношения специально, просто сидели рядом у костра на привале, уходили спать всегда в одну палатку, иногда, забывшись, переплетали пальцы рук, но по прошествии недолгого времени в отряде не осталось никого, кто бы не знал. Однако никто не лез ни с осуждением, ни за подробностями. Капитан Картер хранила нейтральное отношение и поддерживала дисциплину, дав понять, что её не интересуют чужая личная жизнь до тех пор, пока это не мешает выполнению миссий. И это было хорошо. Самой Валькирии было наплевать, что о ней могут подумать: она прожила гораздо дольше, чем весь отряд вместе взятый, и выросла в мире, лишённым запретов и предрассудков Мидгарда. Асы давным-давно не стесняются чувств и желаний, но она переживала за Бекки — юную и, несмотря ни на что, хрупкую, танцующую даже во время войны, вверившую саму себя ей без оглядки. Ту, которую она полюбила всем сердцем.  
  
Вслух о любви Валькирия не говорила — Бекки это как будто не волновало, было ненужным. Вместо этого она закидывала её ноги себе на плечи и долго терзала языком и губами между ними, довольно слушая громкие стоны, чувствуя, как тонкие девичьи пальцы нежно зарываются ей в волосы, перебирают их и чувственно сжимают. Боги, эти хрупкие с виду руки были сильны, а пальцы играючи перекидывали и метали ножи. Недостаток в силе Бекки компенсировала за счёт своей скорости, увёртливости и точности — её выстрелы всегда попадали в цель, а ножи превращались в опасное оружие. И она умела подбираться тихо и незаметно.  
  
По пути к озеру Валькирия вспоминала, что творила с ней Бекки после задания, едва не ставшего для многих последним. Взъерошенная, с мазком сажи на щеке, Бекки смотрела горящим и голодным взглядом с примесью отчаяния, срывала с неё броню, уложила на спину, оседлала и двигалась, создавая сладкое трение, резко подавалась бедрами, наклонялась, легко прихватывая губами тёмные соски, пару раз ощутимо, но аккуратно дав почувствовать кромку зубов. И в итоге заставила забыть обо всем, кроме своих рук, губ и языка.  
  
Сбросив одежду, Валькирия погрузилась в озеро, по памяти повторяя путь рук Бекки по своему телу, разгорячившись от воспоминаний. Внизу живота скапливался жар. Подумать только, она потеряла голову от земной девушки. Валькирия прожила достаточно, чтобы быть уверенной, что дело не только в хорошем личике и ладной фигуре. Её очарование и дерзость не могли оставить равнодушной. Бекки жила каждым днём, наслаждалась им. Иногда её поступки приводили в недоумение, а неприкрытое восхищение — в изумление. Она словно не замечала, что Валькирия пропахла войной и чужой кровью, и делилась своим светлым теплом, глядя на неё с нежностью. Зачерствевшее сердце дрогнуло, оказавшись способным к глубоким чувствам, выпуская наружу нерастраченную любовь и тоску. Валькирии хотелось быть рядом и оберегать Бекки. С той, чей смех она хочет слышать и кружиться с ней в танце во время войны.  
  
Поглощённая мыслями, она упустила момент, когда к её горлу прижалось ребро ладони, имитируя нож, когда обняли рукой за талию, медленно, с намёком, опускаясь ниже.  
  
— Теряешь бдительность, — весёлый голос Бекки прозвучал у самого уха.  
  
Валькирия перехватила её руку у своего горла, ловко развернулась, пользуясь абсолютным превосходством в силе, завела обе её руки ей за спину и прижала Бекки к себе, наслаждаясь приятным соприкосновением их обнаженных тел.  
  
— А ты на это повелась. Не стоит доверять мнимой беспомощности противника, — она наклонилась, крепко целуя сразу с языком, — иначе окажешься в его власти.  
  
— И что же ты со мной сделаешь? — Бекки дерзко вздернула подбородок, глядя с хитрым интересом.  
  
— Ночи тебе не хватило? — усмехнулась Валькирия, перехватила её запястья одной рукой и провела второй по нежной щеке. — Здесь есть укромное место. Ни к чему устраивать представление для остальных.  
  
— Мне не это важно.  
  
— Бекки.  
  
— Неужели ты не хочешь поговорить о нас? — Бекки слегка нахмурилась. — Ты словно пытаешься избежать этого разговора.  
  
Валькирия удивлённо посмотрела, сбитая с толку. Пусть она потеряла голову от земной девушки, но ничего не ждала взамен. Она давно самовольно покинула Асгард, творила то, за что её стоило бы посадить за решётку или убить, топила тоску в алкоголе, а потом нарывалась на драки, сеяла вокруг себя разрушения. Лишившись дома, она путешествовала по мирам от одной войны к другой войне и наслаждалась этим. Ей было всё равно, где сражаться. Путь насилия ей привычен, и она не питала иллюзий, что когда-нибудь он закончится для неё смертью. И поделом. Её не за что любить.  
  
— Что, если я люблю тебя? — выпалила Бекки. — Знаю, что ты скажешь, но это ничего не меняет. Я с ужасом жду дня, когда ты уйдёшь. Я бы пошла с тобой, у меня никого не осталось, но ты примешься убеждать, что это опасно, что ты… Я ведь не слепая и не глупая. Ты думаешь, что не заслуживаешь любви, но это не так. Знаешь, у меня практически не было детства, я лучше знаю войну, чем мирную жизнь, — она посмотрела тяжёлым не по годам взглядом.  
  
Валькирия слишком хорошо знала этот упрямый взгляд. Она сама росла воином.  
  
— Я боюсь потерять тебя. Я уже совершила ошибку, не устояв перед тобой, — она взяла её руки в ладони и прижала к своей груди напротив сердца. — Здесь твой мир. За его пределами множество других и чуждых тебе миров. Я не всесильна и не смогу уберечь тебя от всего.  
  
— Я могу умереть, и ты ничего не сможешь сделать, — спокойно согласилась Бекки и хладнокровно продолжила: — Я могу умереть сегодня. Завтра. Через год. Через десять лет или глубокой старухой, которая своего имени не вспомнит. Я могу погибнуть от пули, от осколка снаряда, мне могут перерезать горло; я могу упасть в ущелье и разбиться, или упаду с обычной лестницы, или меня собьёт в мирное время пьяный водитель, или буду медленно подыхать от болезни. Что я лучше всего усвоила за свою недолгую жизнь — смерть всегда рядом, и мы танцуем с ней каждый день, но это не причина отказываться от жизни. Я знаю, что люблю тебя, и большего мне не нужно.  
  
У Валькирии предательски сжалось горло. Она представила, как потеряет её, оставив здесь, не зная, сможет ли вернуться и обнять. И снова будет одна, пытаясь забыться в пьяном тумане, в случайных связях и сражениях, но будет не в силах подавить тоску. К чему долгая жизнь, когда убегаешь от неё самой? Когда убегаешь от любви.  
  
Валькирия не хотела больше убегать.  
  
Она подняла возлюбленную на руки, целовала, пытаясь выразить поцелуями чувства, неся в укромное место. Уложив Бекки на ковер из мягкой травы, Валькирия перестала следить за временем. Вся её долгая, почти бесконечная жизнь, вся вселенная — сузилась до Бекки, до её губ, тела, стонов и любящих взглядов.  
  
— Когда всё закончится, и если ты захочешь — я заберу тебя с собой, — сказала Валькирия, переведя дыхание, обнимая её, успокаивающе поглаживая по взмокшей спине. Они лежали в объятиях друг друга, находясь в сладкой истоме. Шевелиться не хотелось, а остаться вот так, не расцепившись, на примятой траве, не думая ни о чём. Пальцы рук переплелись, создавая контрастный узор из нежных светлых и грубоватых смуглых линий. — Научу всему, что знаю и умею, но очень прошу быть осторожной. Я слишком люблю тебя, — сорвалось наконец признание с её губ.  
  
Бекки счастливо улыбнулась и ещё долго целовала Валькирию, игнорируя сигнал сбора в лагере.


End file.
